


Don’t Go Chasing Waterfalls

by Willenlose



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Betrayal, Blackmail, Dark fic, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Prostitution, Gun Violence, Haechan and jisung are brothers, Homelessness, Hurt Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secrets, Violence, additional characters and relationships to be added, doyoung and jeno are brothers, johnny and mark are brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willenlose/pseuds/Willenlose
Summary: For a few seconds it was completely silence. His body was tense and he was holding his breath in. In the seating position he was in he tried to make himself as small as possible. He could hear footsteps coming closer and then felt a shadow falling onto him. Slowly he lifted his eyes to see a handsome man standing in front of him. His hair was black and his eyes were staring coldly down at the boy.They had found him.orHaechan gets caught by two gang members in an ally. In order to save his life he promises his life and the life of his younger brother Jisung to the gang. He however does not expect to have made the worst decision of his life by agreeing to work for them and letting them take care of Jisung.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfiction and I would appreciate feedback so I can improve my writing. I hope you enjoy it!  
> English is not my first language.

He was hiding behind the dumpsters when they found him. He was running away from the cops after being caught trying to steal from one of the pawn shops down the street. Normally they were easy to get stuff from but this one had a young motivated employee that actually paid attention to him and called him out when he tried to steal a ring from the showcase cabinet. Quickly storming out of the shop he could hear the employee calling the cops on him. After running a few blocks further he had finally spotted the opening to a small ally between to neighboring houses and made a dash for it. The ally lead to a dirty dead end which looked like it was used as a garbage dumb for the entire block and smelled accordingly. Regardless the boy had decided to hide behind one of the multiple dumpsters that were standing along the graffiti sprayed walls to wait till the police stopped searching for him.

The past few weeks the police had been more rough and throughout with catching robbers even when it was only a petty crime. It was probably related to the big coup the police was able to land on the gangs in the area which had costed them a lot of money and brought a good part of their followers into jail.

Still trying to catch his breath he let his head fall against the wall, trying to ignore the stench coming from all the trash around him. He knew that he needed to be more careful. This was already the second time this week that someone nearly had caught him stealing. The first time however a slap on the wrist and all the money he had with him were enough to not get the police involved. He couldn’t risk being caught, he needed to be free in order to take care for his younger brother and if he ended up in jail he knew his brother wouldn’t survive for long. His sweetheart of a brother who couldn’t hurt a fly was just not made for the streets, unlike him.

While living with their parents he was always the trouble maker, the one that sneaked out of the house to drink and smoke with his older friends while his younger brother Jisung stayed at home trying to soothe their parents anger. Sometimes he still felt regrets for his past behavior. If only he had known what awaited him.

Slowly he started to feel cramped in his hiding place and was about to leave the ally when he heard two male voices coming closer. Hastily he moved back to his spot to not be seen by those people. His year on the street had made him wary of people who ventured into an ally like the one they were in right now.

“It was dumb to kill Kun like that. What are we supposed to do with Chenle now? If he finds out we killed Kun we are going to be in a lot of trouble,” he heard an angered voice say.

“Listen Taeyong, I don’t know why we have to talk about the topic right here when everyone can just walk in on us talking but be ensured that we will take care about the problem with Chenle. He has been with us for what? Half a year now? He also still doesn’t know about the death of Kun. We have enough time left to find a solution,” came the annoyed reply from the second male.

Shivers were running down the hiding boys back. He knew he was fucked. The neighborhood he was hiding in was known for his high criminality rate and gang violence. It seemed that he just had to be so lucky and ended up with two gang members talking about confidential stuff while he was a few feet away behind a dumpster. To be honest he should have expected to end up in such a situation. He has always been unlucky and it surprised him that he managed to even go a year without getting involved in gang business. Of cause he had been mugged a few times but he never had direct contact with the gangs in this city district until now.

There furthermore had been tension between the gangs and in the last few weeks the missing people reports had risen, especially the reports for missing underage kids. That’s why he no longer allowed Jisung to leave the abandon building without him anymore. He couldn’t stomach the thought of his brother getting involved in this kind of stuff. It was okay if the boy was in danger, he long ago decided that his baby brother was worth way more than his own life was, however he knew that without him Jisung wouldn’t make it. He had to be safe for the sake of his baby brother. So the only thing he could do right now was hoping that the two man either wouldn’t notice him and leave soon or that they would only beat him up a little bit. Injuries were a pain in the ass and would make it more difficult for him to steal or to find small jobs but at least he would be able to come back to his brother.

The two man continued arguing with each other, the annoyance clear in their voices but the boy was to concentrated on not moving and not making a sound to care about what they were talking about. His dark red dyed hair was starting to itch his neck and he could feel a cramp coming in his left calf that was stuck under him. He just wanted to shift and change his position or move his hair away from his nape. However he knew that getting caught would end badly for him.

That´s why he blamed his still with adrenaline filled body for his next move. The man who’s name seemed to be Taeyong apparently said something that displeased the unnamed male because after a loud, “Can´t you just let it go for once?!” he kicked an empty glass bottle against the dumpster the boy was hiding behind. Still in his fight or flight mode the boys hand automatically went up to protect his face from the flying glass shards but accidentally bumped his elbow against the dumpster, making a loud noise

For a few seconds it was completely silence. His body was tense and he was holding his breath in. In the seating position he was in he tried to make himself as small as possible. He could hear footsteps coming closer and then felt a shadow falling onto him. Slowly he lifted his eyes to see a handsome man standing in front of him. His hair was black and his eyes were staring coldly down at the boy.

They had found him.

~~~~~~

A hand comes down to his bicep and the person pulls him out of his hiding spot into the open. The frightened boy manages to catch himself on his hands but one of the glass shards from the bottle pierces his left hand.

“And that´s why we don´t have this kind of conversations by daylight in a fucking ally,” the man that had thrown him to the ground sneered and kicks the boy hard in the stomach. With a small cry he curls himself together into a fetal position to avoid another kick. The pain in his abdomen makes him aware that the situation does not look good for him. Two grown man against an underweight eighteen year old kid was not fair. By the way the guy that he assumed is Taeyong has a hand on his hip he also has a gun. In any other situation he would have appreciated the cherry pink colored hair but his grim looking face stops him.

“How am I supposed to know that someone is spying on us from behind a dumpster, Doyoung?” he replies while looking at the boy on the ground, “But he looks like he is just a harmless street rat”.

“Interesting and since when are street rats unable to hear and understand information and what stops him from spreading them now?” Doyoung says and grabs the boys hair harshly.

His heart is pounding in his chest when he feels Doyoung rip his head up and forces him out of his protective position. Having no choice but to go along with the abrupt movement he ends up kneeling in front of Doyoung with his hands around the wrists which are holding his head up by the hair. For a second his thoughts wander to Jisung. How would he react if he saw him being hurt? What would his baby brother do if he wouldn’t come home tonight to tell him about his day and make sure that Jisung ate enough? He really doesn’t want to find it out.

A quick slap to the face that would have made him crumble to the floor again if it wasn’t for the hand in his hair holding him up brings him out of his thoughts.

“First of all: Let. Go. Of. My. Wrist,” spats the man holding him up, punctuating every word. He whimpers a small please while letting go of the wrist and letting his hands fall to his side. The other man Taeyong places himself next to Doyoung, “And second: what is your name and do you have any gang affiliations?”.

He doesn’t want to give them his name but he knows if he wants to go home to Jisung he has to answer them. “My name is Haechan and I’m not involved in anything,” comes his shaky reply. His voice is smaller than what he would like it to be. His entire being is smaller than what he usually is but he can’t help himself. He is afraid of being hurt. He is afraid of what they could do to him alone in an ally with no one there to see and help him. Even if someone saw them they would probably ignore him, just like he did when he saw someone getting beaten up in a side street. Karma is a bitch as some say and today Karma was having a field day on him.

“So Haechan could you please tell me what you did behind the dumpster and how much you’ve heard of our … little conversation?” Doyoungs voice was sickly sweet as he smiles down at him, his grip on his hair tightening. “I was running away from the police. I swear I didn’t know you would come here!” Haechan answered breathless, his head starting to hurt from the hair pulling and he could feel the bruise forming on his cheek. Jisung would not like to see his bruises ruining his face.

Taeyong chuckles, “So you were the reason why there were police on the street? Funny thing your cops chasing you were also the reason why we had to take a break in this garbage heap”

Haechans Karma really seemed to cash it in today.

“Please, I didn’t hear anything of your conversation I really have no clue about what you were talking!”

”You see the problem is I don’t believe you,”Doyung grinned.

He lets go of his hair and backhanded him again and this time Haechan does crumble to the floor. “Please I beg you I can forget everything that I heard, I know nothing!” He is starting to get desperate and tears are starting to form in his eyes. Another shard found it’s way through his jeans and cuts his thigh. His stomach hurts from the kick earlier and even though he doesn’t look like it Doyoungs slaps to the face had more power than what he thought.

“We could roughen him up a little bit don’t you think Doyoung? I haven’t been to the gym in a while and I need someone to take my aggression out,” Taeyong takes a step towards the boy on the ground who starts to crawl backwards till he hits the wall behind him. He could no longer hold in the tears that begin to stream down his face. He is aware that ‘roughen up’ has potential to end up deadly for him.

“Stop it Taeyong, we should make it fast and easy. It was just unlucky for him to hear our conversation”

“So you are allowed to play with him but when I want to you say no? Where is the logic there!” Taeyong says but actually takes a step back.

“You know that I only did that to get him to answer”

It feels surreal to Haechan. He is sitting on the ground his back pressed against the wall, his hand numbly pulsating from the cut, his entire being slightly shaking and his face wet from the tears he is shedding. The two men on the other hand are standing casually in front of him and talking about ending him. When did he became so weak and insignificant in this world?

“Please I-I beg you! I don’t want to die please just let me go I won’t tell anybody!” it feels like he is just repeating himself knowing that it won’t change their mind but he has to take the chance.

Both of them stop smiling and Doyoung says with something that nearly sounds like pity in his voice, “Get on your knees and face the wall. Hands on your forehead. We don’t intend this for you to hurt but we will make it if we have to”

Haechan couldn’t hold back his sobs anymore. He is going to die in this dirty and stinking ally. Taeyong pulls out a sleek looking gun and points it to the boy on the ground, “We know that it is probably not the way you wanted to die but follow the orders and it will be painless”.

Slowly and from sobs and fear shaking he moves to get on his knees. Only now does he notice how cold the ground is. Trying to take in a deep breath through his mouth he starts turning towards the wall. He brings is hands up, the left one still bloody and holds them up between the wall and his head to lean against them.

“Please, please, please I do anything you want! Ju-just don’t kill me,” he manages to say through his sobs. He can feel the barrel of the gun pressing against the back of his head. Behind him Taeyong sighs, “If we wanted something from you we would have taken it already don’t you think?”.

His thoughts flash back to Jisung. Poor Jisung who now has to life without his brother. What if he believes that Haechan ran away and left him behind alone? How should he know that Haechan died in a smelling dead end because he couldn’t control his stupid movements? Because he failed to steal from a pawn shop and lead his murderer into the same ally he was hiding in? He couldn’t die and leave him alone.

He starts one last desperate attempt as he closes his eyes, all tension leaving his body, tears streaming down his face and barrel against his head. “Please I have a brother I have to take care of. I’m everything he has left and he won’t make it without me. I love him and I can’t leave him alone. Please have mercy,” his voice breaks at the last word. Mercy is nothing he ever had in this world.

“How old is your brother?” Haechan doesn’t expect Taeyong to ask him. “He is fourteen and to good for a life on the streets. He won’t make it without me,” he answers hesitantly.

“That´s exactly the age group we are looking for Doyoung! Especially if he is a street rat that’s what we are searching for!” Taeyong seems exited but still is not moving the gun. Haechan can’t see their faces but he also hears the interest in Doyoungs voice, “So Haechan was it right? If you show us where your so beloved brother is maybe we can make a deal with both of you being alive and together okay?”

“What do you want from him?”

“I don’t think we are the ones that have to answer your questions”

The boy gets anxious. Bringing them to his baby brother and risk him getting involved in gang business or getting hurt is unimaginable but he doesn’t want to die. He is only eighteen years old and he feels that even though he is a street kid he has still so much to life for.

Abruptly there is a hand again in his hair and he finds himself lying on the floor again with a kick against his rib. Doyoung crouches next to him on the ground and takes his chin in his hands.

“Boy, you have three options. First one we kill you right here and your brother is all alone and gets probably killed in one or two days. Option two is you lead us to your home and we kill both of you which would not make a lot of sense for us to do. Option three is you bring us to your brother we talk about a deal and if we can get to an agreement you and your brother continue to life alright?”

Haechan is frozen in his position on the ground. He desperately wishes that they are not lying to him but he can’t find a reason why they would be so interest in Jisung if not to hurt him. That´s why he feels like he betrays him when he slowly answers, “I will bring you to him but please don’t hurt him,” those few minuets fearing for his life had changed him.

~~~~~~

The abandoned building in which he and his brother life in is a fifteen minute walk away from the ally. It once was part of a project to ‘modernize’ the district but before the construction work were finished the company went bankrupt and only left the skeleton of a building. It was enclosed by tall fences which however did not stop people from climbing over them. A few years ago someone had finally decided to cut a hole in one of the fences at the back and since then everyone used it as the entrance. Haechan and his brother were by far not the only ones using the building as a home, multiple other sections of the house were also used by homeless people like them. A silent mutual agreement stopped everyone from getting involved in each others business and the place at least offered protection from the weather and a place to come back to and call home.

The whole way to his home and Jisung was silent. Taeyong had taken out a small knife before they left the ally and had said, “One wrong move and you find this knife in either your heart or slicing open your throat, do you understand?” of cause Haechan had nodded. He didn’t need a reminder of what those two were capable of.

When they arrive at the entrance of the building the sun is just about to disappear from the sky, only leaving orange and pink colors to paint the atmosphere. Haechan turns around before they could enter “Just so you know my brother is innocent. He doesn’t know anything about violence, so please be gentle to him”. The two man exchange a glance and after a small pause Doyoung speaks, “Don’t worry, show us where he is and we are only going to talk to both of you. However I think it would be beneficial for the both of you if you let us talk to him and you stay silent and agree with us”.

Cautious he starts leading them into the building. The inside is moldy and graffiti is decorating most of the walls. When they finally reach a wall adored with a curios looking owl sprayed on it Haechan has to suppress tears again. Jisung and him had sprayed it on the wall the first week they had spend here. It was a sign that the following apartment was occupied but it also had emotional value for the brothers. The owl was their guardian from the outside world as Jisung once said.

Next to the wall and in front of a door Haechan stops again, “Here is where we life together”.

Taeyong takes his gun out again and points it towards the boy, “Please be so kind to open the door for us”

Taking a deep breath Haechan slowly opens the door. The inside of the apartment is quite empty. A few shelves, a fluffy rug on the floor he got from a flee market and an old mattress in the corner on the other side of the room. It had once belonged to another inhabitant of the building but after he didn’t return for three days Haechan had taken it. Jisung needed something better to sleep on than the floor and their jackets. On this very mattress he can now see a mop of hear looking out from under a thin blanket.

“Jisungie? I’m home again, but I brought a few people with me. They are not going to hurt you but please be polite okay?”

Slowly the mop of black hair under the blanket begins to move and big tired looking eyes stare back at him. As soon as Jisungs gaze lands on his bruised face he is up and running to hug him. “Haechan what happened to you?” comes the concerned question from his younger brother. For a second he forgets about Taeyong and Doyoung standing behind him with weapons and a goal in mind only they knew. For a second he just breaths in the calming scent of his brother who smells like citrus mixed with sage and relaxes in the warmth and concern which he can feel through the hug.

Doyoung however shatters this small moment of peace by clearing his throat, “Is this your brother?”. Quickly Haechan breaks the hug and positions himself so that a few feet are between the two man that are still waiting by the door and stands in front of Jisung, “Yes, he is”.

“Donghyuck what is going on? Who are those man?” Jisung mumbles and tenses behind him when he notices the gun in Taeyong hand, clinging tighter onto the back of his jacket.

Doyoung takes a step into the room, “Donghyuck? I thought your name was Haechan?” he asks a dangerous glint in his eyes. Slightly shivering and ignoring Jisungs question he explains, “I go by the name Haechan, only my brother calls my Donghyuck”

“Interesting…. And what is your little brothers name?”

Before he can answer for him Jisungs for most people surprisingly deep voice comes from behind him,

“My name is Jisung” and after a short moment “Did you do this to my brother? Are you the reason for his bruises?”

Chuckling Taeyong closes the door and stands beside Doyoung in the middle of the room, the gun still in his hand but now lowered so that it pointed towards the floor instead of Haechan “Yes, but we didn’t intend to hurt him, it was only a small misunderstanding”. Haechan has to suppress a snort, he doesn’t want to anger them. A small misunderstanding looked slightly different in his opinion.

“How about you both take a seat on the mattress and we talk about the reason why we are here?” it is clear that it was not a question but a command.

Hesitant both brothers settle down on the mattress. Haechan hisses a little when he sits down, the bruises that begun to form on his abdomen hurting. He still tries to not let Jisung notice. Earlier in the ally he was weak and allowed himself to get hurt. In front of his younger brother he had to be stronger and not show any signs of pain or fear.

“Okay now that we are all settled let us introduce ourselves. I am Doyoung and this here is my friend Taeyong. We meet your brother Haechan earlier on the street and we have a few questions for you, so we can decide if we want to give you a chance for a better life”

Confused Jisung looks to Haechan who also feels puzzled. Giving them a better chance in life? Heck no, they wanted to kill him mere minuets ago, though he stays silent remembering that Doyoung had said in the entrance, to let them speak to Jisung.

With a smile and fake kindness in his voice Doyoung asks “So Jisung, your brother told us you are fourteen years old? You are quite tall for your age” Jisungs entire appearance was not the one of a fourteen years old kid. His face looked like it belonged to a ten year old with his squishy cheeks and big eyes, his hair that needed a hair cut falling into his eyes occasionally. His body on the other hand looked more mature because of his height, he was nearly as tall as Haechan and his underweight made him look older too. No fat like other children his age in better circumstances had. In addition his voice had changed over the course of puberty from an annoyingly high pitch to the deep and smooth voice he has now.

“I am fourteen but why is that important?” Haechan nudges him with his elbow “Be nice and just answer the questions please”.

“Don’t worry we are going to tell you the purpose of our questions soon enough. Now you both don’t look similar are you related by blood?” Doyoung continues his questioning.

“We had the same father but not the same mother. Haechans mother died giving birth to him.” “Okay and where are your parents now?”

Unsure Jisung looks up to Haechan to answer the question. It was still a sore spot for the both of them even though a year had passed since then.

“They are not here and they are not searching for us is all you need to know about them” He answers sharply.

“No need to get all snappy on us” Taeyong says from the shelf he was looking through “They seem all right to me Doyoung. I think we can call the others now”

Haechan is getting worried again. He curls an arm around Jisungs shoulder and presses him closer into his side.

“What is this all about? What do you want from me and my brother? We have nothing of value so can’t you just please leave us alone?”

“Let’s take a minute to talk outside again” Doyoung says and makes a gesture towards the door.

Reluctant Haechan stand up from the mattress, knowing that he has no choice but to do what they tell him. He doesn’t want to see his brother getting hurt or have Jisung witness his older brother getting beaten up. Not that he wasn’t used to caring for Haechans bruises.

When he takes the first step towards the door which is held open by Taeyong he feels Jisung grabbing for his ankle.”Are you going to be okay Donghyuck?” his eyes are big and his bottom lip is trembling a little bit. He probably feels the tension in the air and is aware that Haechans encounter with the two man was anything but voluntary. Therefore Haechan only gives him a small smile and an “Of cause I will be okay. You stay here and don’t do anything stupid will you?” before stepping out into the hallway again.

As soon as the door closes Doyoungs fake kindness that he showed towards Jisung is gone and Taeyong has his gun pointed in his direction. No matter how often he already did that today the boy can’t get used to the feeling of being threatened with a gun.

“Haechan you better listen exactly to the offer we have to give you.” Doyoung starts, looking him intensely in the eyes.

”We are going to take your brother into our care. We are going to give him a home, provide him with food, let him go to school again and he can spend his time with kids his age”

His heartbeat starts to pick up again. The gangsters that were close to murdering him before, now offered to take in his younger brother? That was to good to be true. Gulping down his worry he asks, “And what is the catch with the whole thing? I kinda doubts that you are just walking around giving teens a chance to life a better life?”

Taeyong chuckles “Obviously no, we are not a charity organization. However the only thing we want from you in exchange is that you work for us. As simple as that”

He presses himself closer to the wall trying to get as much space between him and the two man “And what if I say no? What happens then?”

“Apart from your brother missing the chance for a normal life you mean? Just that we are going to take both of you by force and probably sell you into human trafficking. Normally not a business we are involved in but I’m sure you’re aware that a young boy like Jisung could sell for quite the price...”

A shuddering exhale leaves his body. He can’t lose Jisung to a trafficking ring. His gentle soul wouldn’t last a week, but he has still doubts. There had to be a catch, although what was more dangerous; the catch to an otherwise good offer or inevitable being sold into slavery?

“Do you promise that you won’t hurt Jisung and that I’ll still be able to see him even though I’m working for you?” He shakily asks. The grin Doyoung gives him could rival a Cheshire cat. “Of cause we won’t hurt him as long as you hold you promise and work for us, we have no reason to do anything to him”.

Being aware that it was most likely one of his worst decisions he ever made he takes Doyoungs outstretched hand and shakes it “Looks like we have a deal”

He has to do this. If it enables Jisung to have a better life he would risk his own well being in a second. As long as they were together and Jisung save, Haechan could be happy too.

If only he had known at that time what the agreement mend for both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in the last Chapter:  
> Haechan was attacked in an ally and agreed to work for Doyoung and Taeyong and give Jisung under their care.  
> What happens now:  
> Haechan and Jisung get separated and meet their new roommates.

After Haechan agreed to the deal Doyoung had sent them both back into the room while he stayed outside to make a phone call.  Inside the room  the young boy had stayed on the mattress, the blanket now  tightly  wrapped around him. Haechan walked across the room and sat next to him, his arms slung around the boy in a hug. 

“What do they want from us Donghyuck?” Jisung asked him while snuggling closer into his arms. He didn’t know how to answer him. Tell Jisung about his deal? That they were going to take him in in exchange for his labor? Or should he lie? Tell him that everything was just a misunderstanding? No he had to be honest with his brother so that he could prepare for what was about to come.

He closed his eyes as to not see his reaction when he said silently, “We are going with them. They promised me to take care of you in exchange for me working with them”

Jisung tensed and broke the hug to look at his fa c e, “You did what?! Are you insane why would you agree to something like that? You don’t know what they are going to make you do!”

The concern and disbelieve were overwhelming in his voice.

Carefully Haechan stole a glance in Taeyong’s direction to see if he was paying attention to their conversation but he seemed too immersed in his phone to notice much of what they said.

“Listen Jisung, we don’t have much of a choice here. They threatened to hurt both of us if I don’t agree with them and what should I have done instead? Disagree? We would be dead by morning and we don’t know maybe they don’t have bad intentions,” the last sentence was more to calm himself than to actually reassure Jisung. 

The younger settle d back into the side way hug they were in a few moments ago before whispering  a small, “I’m sorry Hyu c kie, I’ m just scared”

Haechan was getting tired. He felt like all the emotions he had felt in the short span of time had drained him and the injuries he had sustained during his meeting with the gangsters were still hurting. 

“Me too, but as long as we are together we can withstand everything remember?” Haechan caressed  his smooth black hair, “as long as we are together we are strong”

The next few minuets were spend in silence  till Doyoung  came back into the room.

“The others are going to be here in a few minuets. Leave everything here except the things you really need, we are going to provide you with everything else”

U nsure the brothers stand up. Their apartment did not hold many possessions  other than the things necessary like toothbrush and a water cooker and it  had sounded like they wouldn’t need them anymore if they stayed with the gang.  In the end Haechan decided to only take the few items of clothing they had and the little stuffed turtle he had bought Jisung  a long time ago when everything was still fine.

W hile he packed their stuff Jisung remains on the mattress. Haechan  could only imagine how scary the whole situation was for him. He was never one for adventures always staying at home and not going out with friends even when they still lived with their parents. After the THING happened and they both ended up on the street he preferred to stay hided behind his older brother  something the older was grat e ful for. He  rather had an easily scared brother than one that caused trouble like he himself did.

“The others are waiting in the car. Did you pack everything you need?”

Haechan gives Doyoung a curt nod before helping Jisung to stand up. The bag with their few belongings on his back and Jisung holding his right hand he follows both man out of  the place he called home for a year. 

~ ~~~~~

O utside on the street a black car with black tinted windows was waiting  for  the them . How cliché.  Inside the car two other man were sitting in the front seat, Taeyong greeting them as Johnny and Jaehyun.  After Jisung and Haechan took the seats in the back, Doyoung and Taeyong  settling in the  middle, they started their drive.

T he first part of the ride was spent in silence  un til the guy called Johnny decided to make a little small talk.

“So did you two already have dinner?”

Haechan snorts, “No, our plans for dinner were sadly interrupted when a certain someone decided to hold a gun against my head and kidnap me and my brother”

Next to him Jisung wipes his head around from where he was looking out of the window to stare at his face. Shit, he forgot that Jisung didn’t know the details of what happened in the ally and how close he had come to being an only child. 

“Oh, that sounds unfortunate but I think that Taeil probably has a few leftover from dinner and maybe we can take Haechan to the convenience store around the corner to get something to eat?”

“Whatever…,” Haechan grumbles from the backseat. Jisung still hadn’t stopped staring at him his gaze now on his left hand around which Haechan had wrapped a kitchen towel to stop the bleeding. When they arrived at their destination he would probably have to do a lot of explaining.

After Johnny’s attempt at small talk the car fell into silence again. They had left the poorest district of the city and as far as Haechan could see they were heading to the north apartment building colony. Still not the nicest place to life in but better than the area they had lived. Finally Jaehyun parked the car in front of one of the multistory apartments and said cheerfully, “And here is the last station! Everyone please leave the car!”

Wary both brothers leave the car together with Tae y ong and Doyoung. Taking a look around the building they were standing in font of  it appeared to be a normal apartment block with a park next to it. No  signs that could make someone guess that gang activity was going on here.  Taking in his surprised look at the normality of the surrounding Taeyong gives him a smirk, “Did you expect us  all to li f e in a shady apartment over our drug dens and gambling houses?  From the money we  make we also want to life in a normal home”

D oyoung leads Haechan and Jisung to one of the entrances and once inside the elevator he presses number 5.  Next to Haechan,  J isung begins to shake slightly and Haechan would lie if he said that he didn’t feel nervous at all. As far as he knew all of this could still be a trap.  Arriving on the fifth floor Doyoung knocks on the second door to the right and when the door  opens  he is promptly welcomed by  a boy jumping into his arms to hug him. For the first time since he meet Doyoung, which was only a few hours ago but still, he saw an honest smile and laughter coming from him. 

“Where have you been? You just leave for an entire week without telling me and then you didn’t even answer my phone calls?! I asked Taeil but he said said that he didn’t know either. Do you know how worried I was?” The boy backs out of the hug to look Doyoung in the eyes.

“I’m sorry Jeno but you know how work is. Next time I try to tell you before I have to go okay?” He says while moving a strand of hair away from Jeno’s face “And look I even brought someone new to life with you”

J ust now the boy seems to notice the other three people in the hallway. His gaze land on Jisung who half hides behind Haechan ’ s back and only looks over his shoulder to see whats happening at the door. “Oh, so if you want you can come in?”  h e says with a question mark at the end making Doyoung  h uff out a laugh.

“I see your manners haven’t improved over the time I’ve been away,” he says but signifies the others to follow him and Jeno into the apartment. The inside looks well lived in. At the entrance jackets and an excessive amount of shoes are laying around. Inside the living room to which Doyoung leads them is a big TV with gaming consoles connected to it. Jisung makes looks like his eyes could pop out any moment so big are they. Their family never had been rich and after spending a year on the street this place looked like heaven. Could it really be that the gang would improve their situation? 

“Hey guys Doyoung is back and he brought someone new with him!” Jeno is screaming into the hallway and moments later three boys that seem to be around the same age as Jeno come running into the room followed by one friendly looking adult. “Taeil nice to see you again after so long,” Taeyong greets the adult.

“Likewise even though I remember to have told you to come around more often,” Taeil greets back.

The boys meanwhile annoy Doyoung but now started to be interested in the unfamiliar people in their living room. Before they could start asking questions Taeyong orders them to sit one the opposite couch Haechan and Jisung had settled onto when they first entered the room.

“So guys the boy that is hiding behind the sour looking one is Jisung,” Doyoung starts to introduce them, “and the sour looking one is Haechan. Jisung, Haechan the blond one on the right is Chenle he is Chinese and fifteen, the one next to him is Renjun, he is also Chinese and sixteen like Jeno who is my brother and he is the one who opened the door for us and the on on the left is Jaemin” 

“And I’m Taeil I look out for the boys and make sure they eat enough and wake up on time to go to school,” Taeil adds.

The boys that were just introduced to them are curiously glancing at the pair of brothers who  are sitting squished against each other at the end of the couch.  Haechan  doesn’t understand the world anymore. He just couldn’t connect the scary looking gangster from the ally with this soft looking man.  Jisung also seem s confused  but starts to loosen up . 

A s if to purposely shatter the feeling of sa f ety that was slowly starting to grow in Haechan chest the boy named Chenle turns towards Taeyong and asks innocently, “Taeyong do you know when I can next see Kun? he also hasn’t visited for a week now and if Doyoung is back I can see him now to right?” 

A shiver runs across Haechan’s back. He remembers the name. It was the name of the boy the two man had discussed when they first entered the ally he was hiding in. The name of a person who they had said they had killed.

Taeyong’s smiles falters for barely a millisecond but it’s enough for Haechan to catch it. His posture also stiffens when he answers, “Don’t worry Chenle you can visit him soon but right now he is busy with work and you don’t want to interrupt him right?”

Chenle visibly deflates but he nods.

If he wondered before if maybe they could trust them and be safe here, now he has the answer. They killed someone close to the boy sitting here and are acting as if he was still alive.

“Okay it was nice meeting you all but can we please go now,” he says and maybe he sounds a little to stressed because Taeyong’s hand wanders to his hidden gun again and Doyoung stands up a skeptic look on his face.

“I’m sure you remember that we said that Jisung will live here alone with the others?” now the boys including Jisung had picked up on the tension in the room.

“Boys how about you show Jisung around a little bit so he can get comfortable?” Taeil quickly suggests and begins to usher the boys out of the room.

“No, Jisung is going to stay with me,” his firm statement and him standing up stops them form further leaving the room.

“You said I will be able to be together with him and that you won’t hurt him,” his voice start to waver at the end because Doyoung starts to walk towards him. The aura around him feels ice cold when he stops just before Haechan. He has to slightly raise is gaze in order to meet Doyoung’s gaze.

“I never said that you will be able to life with him. The only thing I said is that you will be able to see him,” he says it slowly and so silently that over the radio that was playing in the background only Haechan could hear him, “and the more of a scene you are going to make here the smaller is the chance of seeing him again understood?”

“I don’t want to be part of this deal anymore,” Haechan replies just as silently even though his reason for speaking in a low volume was not so the others couldn’t understand him but was more connected to the fact that under the hard stare of Doyoung his resolve to rebel was slowly crumbling. 

“Well that’s unlucky for you because there is no way out now”

Something sharp is suddenly pocking into his stomach and when he peers down he sees a small knife in Doyoung’s hand pressing into his abdomen. Real panic settles into his bones.

While talking to Doyoung and without him noticing Taeil had come closer and was now standing close to Jisung.

“Come on little boy the others are exited to show you your new home. Don’t you want to know with whom you are going to share a room? And after you settled in we can warm up the leftover dinner, what do you think?” 

Haechan wants to turn around to look at Jisung but the position they are in now prevents his younger brother from seeing the knife that threatens to  stab into him. He does not want Jisung to see him in such a situation. He had seen enough for today. 

“But I want to stay with my brother,” his reply sounds unsure. He probably wants to go and explore the house with people his own age but his fear and Haechan prevent him from saying yes. 

The knife pokes harder against his stomach and when he locks up he can see the silent order in Doyoung’s eyes.

“Don’t worry about me, I will be fine alone. Just go with the kids and have fun, later you can tell me about all the adventures in the house okay?” he hopes that he can’t hear the shaking in his voice.

Behind him Jisung slowly takes Taeils outstretched hand and stands up from the couch following him out of the room. At the door he stops again for a second and now Haechan can look him in the  face . 

“Are you sure I’m allowed to play with the others?” Haechan gives him a slight smile when he hears the hope in his voice. He had spent to much time alone in the abandoned building and with Haechan to truly enjoy the year of his childhood. 

When they first started to life in the building Jisung had come down with a nasty fever  and a cough that left him unable to do more that laying on the mattress all day long. Because they hadn’t been on the streets for long Haechan didn’t have enough money to pay for medicine  let alone a doctor.  After Jisung had an especially hard coughing attack that left him fighting for air and shivering he decided to break the promise they had made to each other the first night they were on the streets. He went out to steal. 

He went to the house of an old grandma he had helped during voluntary service in middle school. The only reason he remembered her address was because even after he finished voluntary service he went and visited her sometimes. Of cause the last few years he hadn’t seen her. That night he broke into her house and took her money and other stuff he hoped to sell. The old antique stuff she had proudly told him were in the possessions of her family for generations, the money she told him was not enough to pay for her many pains that came with age. He took it all.

W ith all the money he was able to nurse Jisung back to healthy even it though it took him some time to come back to full health. When his brother had found out how he was able to save him he had only hugged  Haechan and cried  mourning  the path his brother had choosen .  After two moth he went back to the house only to find out that the old lady had suffered from a heart attack  and died in the same night he had robbed her.

I n the long time Jisung needed to recover he never left the apartment and when he was back to full healthy he also had little reason to leave it. 

Therefore Haechan  thinks to himself that he should be happy that he is going to be surrounded by kids his age. Still he can’t stop the weird feeling that creeps into his bones when Jisung smiles at him and continues to follow  Taeil out of the room to the waiting boys. 

A fter Taeil closed the door Doyoung pushes Haechan so that he  falls on the couch.

“What the fuck was that?! We have a deal, you work for us and you brother stays save with us,” Doyoung sounds annoyed so differently to how he behaved with the kids still in the room, “why are you so selfish? Can’t you see that he is going to have a better life here? No worries about food, we will enroll him in school again so he can get his education, get successful and a bunch of kids he can be friends with”

I t sounded so easy but Haechan knew that this was not the entire story. Everything had a condition. 

I t was also not like he wanted to be hostile it was just how he was. Rebelling against the on es with more authority or who are stronger than him but as soon as  they  get annoyed he backs  out .  A real coward he is acting strong but being only a frightened kid in the inside

“And what about Kun? I heard you talking about killing him in the ally. I know he is not ’busy with work’,” Haechan spats back trying to win ground again in this argument.

When he hear s  Kuns name, Taeyong looks nervously towards the door.

“Listen we know that the whole situation is scary and sudden for you but how about trusting us for a second here? You saw those boys they are happy and well cared for. The only thing you have to worry about is you if you keep on fighting us,” Taeyong says calmly.

“How assuring,” is the only answer he gives him.

“Let’s just go we spend enough time here,” Doyoung grabs his arm and pulls him up from the coach “We still have to bring you to your new home”

T ogether Taeyong and Doyoung guide him to the entrance door but just before they leave Haechan tries to stop.

“Wait I have to say goodbye to Jisung”

Doyoung  smiles coldly at him, “Sorry but you lost the change by being a rebellious  asshole ”

H aechan begins to panic and tries to get out of the grip both man suddenly have on his arms.

“No wait please I just want to tell him that I love him”

“To late now”

The door closes in front of his face and separate  Haechan from his younger brother.

~ ~~~~~

B ack in the elevator Haechan stops his struggle. There was no use for it. The only thing he could do now was wait for them to tell him what his role was in the whole spiel. When they arrive at the car he wordlessly gets into it and stares out of the window when the engine starts up again.

“Looks like we found ourselves a new trouble maker,” Doyoung remarks to the two man sitting in the front.

“At least his brother seems to be an angel. Have you seen those doe eyes and squishy cheeks? Just so adorable,” Jaehyun smiles at the memories of the young boy.

“And you’ve been anxious too when you first came to us,” Taeyong adds. 

S candalized Doyoung turns to Taeyong, “I was not anxious!” he exclaims but after a skeptical gaze from him continues to mutter, “okay maybe a little bit but at least I was not as selfish and annoying as the bastard in the back”

H aechan ignores their talk and prefers to silently look out of the window. He  has never been without his brother. They were  inseparable  even when Haechan had hit his rebellious phase and started to spend less time at home. Now he could only hope that they allowed to visit him soon and  in the meantime take good care of Jisung.

~ ~~~~~

T hey stop not to far away at another apartment complex. This one is a little closer to one of the main shopping districts of the city but is not one of the new expensive buildings that they started to build. 

“Come on, out of the car,” Johnny says enthusiastic and holds the car door open for the others to get out of the it. Again Haechan gets out and looks around. Like before there is no signs that any gang members are living here or signs of obvious gang activity.

“Are you sure that you are a gang and not a charity for homeless people?” Haechan can’t stop the comment from slipping his mouth. Before Doyoung can start another argument with him Jaehyun answers, “I’m pretty sure the last time we checked we were a part of NCT but don’t worry you are going to be a member in no time”

So NCT was the gang he would be working for. Haechan had never really payed attention to gang affairs but when he could he had listened to the gossip going around town. NCT apparently had a few of the normal stuff like gambling and drug dens as well as brothels and quite the few scam networks. He even heard that one of the big companies of the country was part of the network that belonged to NCT. 

“If Doyoung is not blowing your head away,” Johnny loudly whispers so that everyone can hear it. 

“Whatever,” Haechan says and follows Taeyong towards the entrance. This time they use the elevator to the 8. floor before exiting. 

W hen Taeyong knocks at the door it takes a while  un til  someone opens  it .  The person that opens the door rubs his eyes sleepily and when he sees who had seemingly woken him up he only offers a ”Sup` Taeyong?” before going back into the apartment.

“Well at least that explains why you didn’t answer my text,” Taeyong says and follows the guy.

“I had a stressful week okay? I deserve a little rest,” he defends himself and starts to make himself a tea. The open floor plan allowed him to continue the conversation while the others all take place in the living room.

“And who is the guy you brought with you?”

“That, Mark is Haechan. He is going to be your flatmate from now one”

Mark  takes his tea and excitedly walks into the living room.

“Finally? Man I’ve been waiting for someone to share the apartment with for ages! I mean it is cool living alone and all that but it is not half as fun as people make it out to be”

His  bright smile irritates Haechan. Why the heck would he be happy to share his apartment? And why  did the others bring him here and tell him he can life here? T o be honest after how he behaved towards them and the many death glares Doyoung had send him he had expected them to  send him straight to some underground fighting ring or something  like that.

“Just wait till he starts talking, that boy is a little bastard,” Doyoung says, “and that’s why we have to implement a few extra rules with him. First of all you have to have your gun in the vault at all times expect when you go to work, we don’t want him to kill you. Second he is not allowed to leave the apartment unless one of us takes him. Third when you find something suspicious about him you tell us right away”

Marks expression had changed to serious and he nodded to what Doyoung said.

“Haechan for you there are also a few rules” Taeyong adds “You don’t leave the flat unless one of us four takes you. Next is, you do everything Mark or we tell you. If you don’t comply we will hurt either your or your brother, understood?”

Haechan swallows heavy when he mentions his brother but nods.

“Good we will explain more to you tomorrow but for now know that you might not like us but you work for us now. Get used to it and stop sulking. We give you one week to get used to the dynamics and to see how you manage yourself before we start with the dirty work,” Taeyong says and stares him dead in the eyes making Haechan feel intimidated and naked under his gaze.

Having said everything they needed to say they bid farewell and leave both boys alone. 

Mark gives him a  pitying  smile 

“Dude you are so fucked, what ever you did to piss off Doyoung you are going to regret it”

~ ~~~~~

S till in the  other apartment Jisung felt a little overwhelmed with the whole situation.  Taeil with the help of four hyper boys had shown him around the apartment which consisted of a single room for Taeil, one room for Jeno and Jaemin to share and a single room for Renjun and Chenle each. They also showed him the kitchen, dining room or homework room how the others had called it. After the tour they went back to the living room only to find it to Jisungs shock empty

“Where is my brother?” he asked with big eyes searching the room as if Haechan could jump out from behind the couch at every second.

Standing in front of the slightly panicking boy Taeil puts both of his hand on his shoulders to calm him down.

“Don’t worry he went with the others to meet his new roommate. This place is only for Children and your brother is an adult so he has to stay with the adults. However I’m sure he’ll come and visit you soon”

Jisung wasn’t dumb he knew that there was more to it  than what Taeil had told him. His brother ha d been tense around the other man and Jisung saw the injuries he guessed the others had inflicted on Haechan.  Before Jisung had left the living room and turned around he could have sworn that he saw fear clouding his  brothers eyes and maybe even a few tears that refused to leave his eyes. 

However Jisung  also knew that right now he couldn’t do anything for his brother and he had to admit that he had missed hanging around with people his age. Of cause his brother also was a nice companion but his brother had changed over time. He no longer was as cheerful as he had been when he was a child. Especially after the THING happened and they went to the streets his brother became more cold and protective over him.  Not that he couldn’t understand his brothers change but he sometimes still missed his old Hyuckie. 

H aving calmed down a little Taeil had took his hand and lead him to the kitchen, “Come I have a few leftovers and you look like you haven’t had a good meal in ages”

He hadn’t but he was not going to tell him that and make his older brother look like he couldn’t take care of him.

Jisung sat together with the others who had already eaten but still wanted to keep him company and ate  his dinner. The conversations that happened on the table were as interesting and  as funny as it could get with four teenagers in puberty and only one adult who seemed to be  to big  of a softy for  him to contain them. They tried to include Jisung in their conversations but quickly noticed that the young boy was shy and  avoided all questions aimed at him. Only when they started to talk about school did he perk up.

He hadn’t been in school for a year and saying that he missed it was probably a little to far but he actually enjoyed learning new stuff and being part of the school community.

“Before you arrived I talked with Xiaojun about enrolling you in the same school as the other rascals and he said that you can start attending school on Monday so in three days. That also leaves us enough time to buy you the supplies you need and a few new cloths,” Taeil told him after he noticed his interest, “but I think right now it is time to go to bed. You all had an exhausting day behind you and you all need a good night of sleep”

Jaemin and Renjun started to grumble a little bit but after a stern look from Taeil they comply.

“But where is he going to sleep?” Jeno asks and the boys stop in their motion to go to bed.

“He is going to get the free bed in Chenles room,” Taeil answered while Chenle started to whine

“Why my room? Renjun also has a spare bed”

“But Renjun is older than you and he had to share a room with Yangyang before. You on the other hand are the youngest after Jisung now and you didn’t share your room yet,” Taeil calmly explained to him.

That’s how Jisung finds himself in a pastel blue pajama borrowed from Jaemin, in the top bunk of bed so soft he feels like the sheets are going to swallow him every moment.  For a few minuets he earnest ly tries to fall asleep in the new surrounding but quickly gives up. All the things that happened to him and the worry he has for his brother come back as soon as he closes his eyes.  Luckily he hears a rustle in the bottom bunk and then Chenles blond hair appears next to his bed on the ladder. 

“Hey, Jisung I can’t sleep. Do you want to share a bed and tell stories?” Haechan always told him that his puppy eyes were unrivaled when it came to convincing others but when he now looks into Chenles round eyes he is sure that the title was just take from him. Even though he normally is a shy guy that stays by himself and does not do a lot of body contact, he lifts his blanket as a sign for Chenle to climb up and lay down next to him. 

“You know when I came first here I was scared too. I was Twelve when my brother and I ran away from home so I know how you feel. I was also nervous when they first separated my brother and me but you have to trust the people around here. They only want the best for us”

Both boys  are laying on their sides, the bed just wide enough that they barely  don’t touch.  Chenle’s expression is sincere. He really wants Jisung to trust them.

“But then why did they hurt my brother?” Jisung asks him, staring into his deep dark eyes.

“The are still a gang, sometimes they have to use violence for example when one of them is not following the rules but they would never hurt us,” he ensures.

“Whatever I think I don’t want talk about it right now. I’m tired and I think I’m just going to sleep now”

C henle looks like he wants to add something but decides against it. 

“Okay. Tomorrow we will go shopping, it’s going to be so exiting! So for now let’s sleep,” he says instead and throws his arms around Jisung’s chest. For a second he is frozen but soon melts into the calming hug. For the first time today he let’s himself relax into the warmth and while breathing in Chenle’s scent of honey and vanilla his eyes start to feel heave and before he can stop himself he is fast asleep in the other boys arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that everyone is in the place they are supposed to be the story can start for real now ; )  
> Anyways I hoped you enjoyed reading the story and maybe leave feedback so I can improve my writing.


End file.
